


Trim

by hannahhoppers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, post Underworld, posting this to hide from a half-written piece from another fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahhoppers/pseuds/hannahhoppers
Summary: When they get back from the underworld, Killian asks Emma to cut his hair.





	

            When they get back from the underworld, Killian asks Emma to cut his hair.

 

            “I don’t know how to cut hair. This is going to be a disaster,” she says, handing the scissors back to him.

 

            “Emma, please,” he responds, eyes wide (and almost… panicked? If she’s not mistaken?), and not taking them from her.

 

            “Okay,” she nods, eyes shut. “Okay.”

 

            So she gets him set up in a chair at the kitchen table, and drapes an old shirt over his shoulders because she knows how much it’ll bother him, little clippings of hair stuck in his clothes if she doesn’t. 

 

            And she begins to snip,

 

            And snip,

 

            And snip.

 

            Until she thinks she’s got it mostly even. But it’s shorn too short in some places, and is still awkward and long in others. His bangs aren’t in his eyes anymore, but they’re cut at a swooping angle, with one long piece at the end. And she’s cut away too much on top.

 

            “I warned you,” she says, grimacing, before he can look in the mirror. He looks, examines it from all angles. His face is unreadable. And then… he grins. It almost looks as if he’s about to laugh.

 

            “It’s perfect, Swan.” He smiles even bigger, if it’s possible, lips stretched a mile wide. He kisses her, and she runs her fingers through the long bits at the back (at least she got that part right).

 

 

 

            That night, he’s fast asleep. She wakes up from a nightmare and snuggles in close, but she just can’t drift off. So she stares. At the ceiling, at the moon outside the window, at his new haircut. And she just can’t help it; she needs to fix this. So she closes her eyes and pictures his hair cut trim, neat, the way he used to keep it. And poof, there it is, good as new. She stays awake for a while after that, but eventually fixes herself an “adult cocoa” and goes back to sleep. 

 

            The next morning, he rises with the sun as always and putters around the house until Emma wakes. At some point, he catches his reflection, hair trimmed almost professionally. His eyes narrow. He runs to a mirror and examines it. He’s almost… disappointed. Emma comes downstairs before he can switch his expression, and catches sight of his brows pulled together, lips angled downward. 

 

            “Everything alright?”

            “You changed it while I was asleep, didn’t you?”

            She looks at him funnily. “Well, yeah. It was a mess.”

            “Aye, but it was a beautiful mess.” Her eyebrow raises, disbelieving. “It might not’ve been traditional, love, but you’re the one who did it. I truly did like the look of it.” She smiles a little. Hugs him for a moment, kisses his cheek. 

 

            “Do you want me to switch it back?” He nods eagerly, like a kid offered a free puppy. With a wave of her hand, his hair is once again choppy, bangs angled and clumpy, long in the back and too short on top, sideburns uneven. He waggles his eyebrows at her, then spins around to look in the mirror. He spends at least two whole minutes examining the look from every potential angle, making silly faces to amuse her but not saying a word. 

 

            “I love you,” he says eventually.

            “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno. I posted it on Tumblr and it was well-received.
> 
> I don't own the show or the characters, so I'm playing with them. Adam and Eddy have such nice toys. Unbeta'd. Kudos and comments if you enjoy!


End file.
